The Price of Immortality
by Jowy Avilon
Summary: People always view him as dark, brooding, and misunderstood. However none of them could ever hope to truly understand why he is the way he is. *One shot*


Disclaimer: I own nothing here but the plot. The rest belongs to and is copyright to Sega.

 **~The Price of Immortality~**

Shadow stood on the roof of one of Station Squares tallest buildings overlooking the entire city. Night had fallen over the usually busy town, people able to rest and relax comfortably thanks to his efforts and the efforts of those he was associated with. Another battle had come and gone for the final creation of Gerald Robotnik and while he was sore right now, he would heal quickly enough. In the dark figures right hand rested the green Chaos Emerald which had allowed him to make a quick exit when the recent battle with Eggman had subsided. The Ultimate Life Form wasn't in the most cheery of moods right now, and he certainly couldn't handle the happier moods right now of his comrades as they celebrated their win. Even the more chipper personalities of the other two thirds of Team Dark Rouge and E-123 Omega his two closest associates he didn't want to deal with at the immediate moment. Right now all he wanted was time alone to think and reflect, something he found himself doing more often than he probably should. The black hedgehog looked up toward the sky where what was left of the mobian moon reflected down over the currently peaceful city.

How much longer would he have to end up fighting for. Sure he had made a promise to Maria fifty years ago though it was a promise he had been twisted. He at first hated humanity because of when G.U.N. had invaded A.R.K. and killed Gerald and his closest and only real friend he had ever had Maria. It was with the help of the fake hedgehog, Sonic's obsessed fangirl Amy Rose that he was able to realize the girls true wishes, that it wasn't revenge she had sought but instead peace and for him to protect the world. From that time forward Shadow had vowed to uphold the promise properly this time. Which brought him back to his previous question, how long would he be expected to keep this promise exactly? This had been a question that revisited him nightly since Dr. Ivo Robotnik, more commonly known as Eggman who was Gerald's descendant woke him up on Prison Isle. The reason the question weighed heavily on his mind was because of one reason. The fact he was an immortal being. He would never age, never grow old, never change. One of the prices of being the Ultimate Life Form. This also came however with its repercussions as well. Those he would grow close to would eventually get older and pass on. The next generation then would rise up and take their place, it was a cycle that would forever repeat itself. This was why he distanced himself from the others. Sure he had formed bonds with them over time and if it wasn't for what he was he would even dare say he viewed some of them as friends. The pain he had suffered from the loss of Maria, he just knew he couldn't put himself back through that again, especially repeating the process over and over again. It would be too much for him and he knew, it would eventually drive him mad.

Having to be like this did bother him, though he would never show it or outwardly admit but what was he to do really? The world viewed him as dark, brooding, misunderstood but they didn't really know of or think about the true depths as to why. None of them could ever hope to understand since they were all mortal and wouldn't have to suffer what he would have to go through. In the end though that was perfectly okay with him, it was for the better that way. They could continue to view him as whatever. The thing that ended up bugging him the most though were two things. The first being, as an immortal he would never be reunited with Maria in the hereafter which led him to the second problem that bugged him. Being nothing more than a creation, was there even a hereafter for the likes of him? Even if he could die, would he simply cease to be? Never to be reunited with the girl that had changed his life so drastically those many decades ago. These were questions he would never get to have answered and it made wish he was mortal. If he ever had a chance to become as such he was certain he would take that chance, just so he would know for sure. So he would eventually have those questions answered. Shadow the Hedgehog knew as well at the end of it all that even with the promise he had made, he knew Maria wouldn't want him to live on forever. He knew she wouldn't want him to continue on for an eternity just to keep his promise to her, knowing what it would entail. The girl had after all always been extremely kind to him and he could only figure that most likely even in death she was still that way. With a deep breath still looking up toward the star filled sky he smirked slightly and uncrossed his arms from his chest.

"But who knows, maybe someday Maria... Somehow I will be able to answer these questions. For now though I will continue to keep my promise to you and protect the world until that day does come. After all, this is the price of immortality,"

With that said he reached back with the hand holding the Chaos Emerald and placed it securely in his quills then leaped from the building. He landed precisely on his parked motorcycle down below and started it up. He revved it up several times before peeling out the tires and taking off down the road on it. Shadow cruised along the streets enjoying the wind blowing through his fur and quills, one of the most natural feelings for him. He also let himself enjoy the slight moment of peace he had currently found since this feeling was so rare for the Ultimate Life Form. As he continued riding along he pictured Maria in his head, always so happy and carefree despite her condition. Though he wasn't sure if he would ever be reunited with her, he did feel deep down that his closest friend was smiling down at him and that alone was enough to keep him going. For now that would be all he would allow himself to have. It was all he wanted to have because at the end of the day, he was cursed with the price of immortality.

 **~AN~**

A short piece I know but I got the idea during a conversation with Taurus Pixie. From there I found myself with the urge to write and do this little one shot post haste. Hopefully you all enjoy this slight in depth look into Shadow. As always R&R no matter what you have to say, good or bad it all helps. Till next story my peeps!


End file.
